


You're Not Getting Out of This

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [6]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards, Dave York - Fandom, Max Phillips - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Drabble summary: You go to Dave’s and wait for him to come home but you find an unexpected surprise instead. (this will be a scene in the fuller fic to come at a later date)
Relationships: Dave York / Female reader, Max Phillips / Female Reader
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Kudos: 12





	You're Not Getting Out of This

**Author's Note:**

> Dave York x Plus Size Female Reader x Max Phillips  
> Warnings: Sexual tension and hints at a threesome but that's about it for now.

Biting your lower lip with anticipation, you step into the apartment and flick the lights on. He’s not home yet.  
You were looking forward to tonight, with both of you being so busy, you really needed some time with Dave. It was a crappy week and there was no better cure than getting the shit fucked out of you. And for this, Dave more than delivered.   
You place your bag on the side table and turn in to the living room. When you enter, your heart nearly jumps out of your chest.   
In the love seat, a man sits with one leg crossed casually over the other, a goofy smile on his face. With slow movements, he takes his shades off, revealing his dark brown eyes.   
“Well, look what we have here?”   
The intruder, whoever he was, looked like Dave, just younger and slimmer. He was also better dressed.   
Your pulse quickens as you take a step back and make a run for the corner table where Dave keeps a pistol.  
You narrowly slip your hand beneath the table before the intruder grabs you, pressing you into the wall by your shoulders.   
“Running makes it so much more fun!” A wide grins grows on his face, revealing fangs. Confused and panicking, you freeze under his grip.   
“How the fuck did you get in here?” You hear in Dave's voice though you never heard the door open. Dave stands behind his look-alike.   
“I was just about to bite into this sexy ass present you left me," he sucks in a breath, "you really know how to throw a welcome back party bro.” He licks his fangs, leaning closer despite Dave looming behind him.   
You lock eyes with Dave, he pulls the stranger off of you. You move away and stand close to Dave, you reach for his hand.   
“Dave, what the fuck is going on here?”   
“This is my brother - “ Dave starts to reply.  
“Younger, technically,” Max interrupts, “ you know, before the whole Vampire thing.” He makes a gesture with his hands.   
Dave narrows his eyes at him, “ Max.”   
“You have a brother?!” You raise your voice as your eyes grow wide.   
“He does and you,” Max stands in front of you, running his palms down your arms, “you are the perfect dessert. Nice and meaty...perfectly curvy, sturdy - just so much I can sink my teeth and other things into - “  
“Hey!” Dave yells, he pulls you closer to him by your waist,“She’s mine."   
You shiver at the words and look up at Dave. When his eyes land on yours, you feel the heat rise in your body and that familiar tingling.   
You were wildly turned on, maybe more than you should be.   
Dave hums and draws circles on your lower back before speaking again, “Unless... you do have that fantasy. You know the one…”   
As Dave trails off, you feel flustered. That fantasy.   
One night while a little drunk, you let it spill how much you wanted to be double-teamed. A revelation that made Dave's dick hard. He showed you just how much he liked the sound of it for hours.   
But there was one issue, Dave was possessive. So you knew it would never actually happen. Unless he would only be open to sharing with one person, his brother.   
Your mind spins. Have they done this before? Was it common?   
“What do you say?” Max is practically on top of you now as Dave stands behind you. He shoves his hands in his pockets and presses his hardening cock into you.   
Two bulges pressing into you from either side was making you soaking wet. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you keep them at your side.   
“I - uh, maybe I should go. You know, let you catch up with your brother..." you pause, realizing something really big you just missed, “wait... a vampire?”   
Dave moves your hair aside and kisses the side of your neck. Max slowly pulls the zipper of your leather jacket down, eyeing your form.   
His smokey gaze jumps up to capture your own, “Don’t back out now baby, you’re not getting out of this.”


End file.
